The twin sister
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: Not saying
1. bEGININGS

I do not own this show.

Riley: As I watched them I felt a pang of regret I would never have a happy family like they do. "Gosh I feel like a stocker" I

said to my self. I agin looked in my purse it was a family portrit from when my twin sister was a baby. I then looked

at my copy of the birth certificate. Rilliey Rose Camden. " sigh I wish I could have a nice family" I said to my self as I

looked at the brusis on my arms and legs and tummy. I turned and looked one last time before I ran off I ran into

street. As i heard the honking I turned in horror as the car came crashing into me. : screeeeetch thud: then I whent

flying when I landed i saw the camdon familey looking at me.

Ruthy: Strange I could have sworn that I saw some one watching us. I thought to myself. Then I heard a car scretch and a

thud I ran outside and saw a girl that was about the same age as me. She looked a lot like me too. " MOM DAD

SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1" I shouted.

Annie: I watched my Daughter run out of the house I wonderd what it was that had her upset. Then I heard her to call 9-1-1

I ran outside and saw her she was upsett I then looked in the street. " no it cant be" I said .

Eric: I wonderd who the girl that was lookimg in our house. I saw her run away then I heard a loud sound. I watched as

Ruthie ran out the door with my wife behind her I grabbed the phone and called 9-1-1.

Matt: I saw my mother father and sister run outside so I followed I was shockes at what I saw.

My wife sara folowed me out. Lukily the both of us are in med school.

Sara: I got up and followed my husband and his familey out side it was lukiy for that poor girl that the bith of us are in Med school.

Riley: I lost consis afeter I noticed the camdon familey.

Ruthy: I watched as they put the girl on the gurney they looked in her purse for an id they found one. One came up to me and asked if I knew anyone with the last name camden. " yes me that is my last name why" I asked What i heard my mother say shoked me.

Annie: "w-what is her name is it Rilley becaous I had twin girls one died that is what are Doctor told us but she looks just like my ruthy" she said

emt: " yes it says that her name is rilliey .

(a/n I hope you like it but pleas no rude reviews and if their is any miss spelling sorry i can not spell check becouse my mom has a lot of **_sites blocked)_**


	2. FINDING OUT

emt: " yes it says that her name is rilliey .

annie: " Eric its her" annie said as she started to cry. I cant believe that we found her

Eric: I-I I cant believe it we have her back agin.

( at the hospital )

doctor: are you the camdens? he asked

Eric and annie: " yes we are is she realy are rilley" they asked

wondering about the results of the DNA test.

Doctor: yes but I am worried about somthing she has brusise

that were there before the accident and she has breaks that are old and are healed but not

properly.

Annie: "what does that mean doctor, Has some one been abusing her"? she asked

Doctor: " yes it does ". " she is stable now so that you can go see her but

she is still unconcious" the doctor told them.

Ruthie: " so she is my sister" asked ruthie " I HAD A TWIN AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME

YOU LIED TO ME MY HOLE LIFE" she screamed out.

Annie: "Ruthie please dont we could not tell you we did not whant you to feel responsible"

Annie told ruthie.

( in the hospital room)

Rilley:: begins to wake up and wonders were she is: then she sees the camdons walk in.

Ruthie: "Hi so I guess we are twins" she said not knowing what to say.

Rilley: " ya I guess so" she said weakly


	3. its true

Rilley: begins to wake up and wonders were she is: then she sees the camdons walk in.

Ruthie: "Hi so I guess we are twins" she said not knowing what to say.

Rilley: " ya I guess so" she said weakly "can I come home" she asked "I -I :crying: pleas I cant go back"

Annie: " oh baby of course " she said happy to get her little girl back. then Lucy walks in.

Lucy: "Is it realy her mom" she asked remembering when

the doctor had told the m that rilley had died

Annie: " Yes Luc it is her"

(A/n sorry if it is going to fast :lol: trying to get her at home where she be longs and there will be a big twist)

( 3 weeks later)

Doctor: " so how do you fill about being able to go home

finley and be with your real familey.'' the doctor asked.

Rilley: "Good I finaly will have a good life and a familey that cares for me" I told my Doctor. I watched my mom walk in with a nurse who had a wheel chair. My mother helped me in to the chair. Its ironic I thought I had figured I would never have a familey but I do and all becouse I had just wanted to see them and my adoptive mother hateing me and trying to kill me." mom I thank you I realy appreciate this now I can start my life over I wont have to live in fear of getting beat becouse I did not wash the coffey pot or any thing like that" I told my mother as she weeled me to the elavator so that we could leave the hospital.

Annie: On the drive from the hospital I just stared at her every once in a while I have my daughter back.I just hope that the party is not to much for her." so Rilley what do you do for fun" I aksed trying to get to know my own daughter


	4. IN THE CAR

_previously:_

_Annie: On the drive from the hospital I just stared at her every once in a while I have my daughter back.I just hope that the party is not to much for her." so Rilley what do you do for fun" I asked trying to get to know my own daughter

* * *

_

_Rilley: "not much I usaly write short storys, I design my own cloths I use old cloths and make new ones out of them, _

_I love to read I have read a lot of books, and I love to baby kids. thats about all I dobesides be on the computer and watch television." I told my mother._

_Annie: "So tell me more about yourself" I asked my daughter whanting to know what she has gonne threw in her short but long life._

_Rillie: "There is not much to know. I am very good at school but not math I have this learning disabilaty I understand simple math a bit but past multipying which I cant even multiply big numbers I can not do it it makes no sence to me. I am pretty much a genious at other subjects I also am dislexic. I want to be a dpctor when i am olderI have three months of school left untill I graduate but Since I am moving to a diffrent state I will probly have a year oe so left becous my scoll is one where kids graduate at like the age or sixteen but I was going to graduate earlie. When my little brother found out that we were not related.

* * *

_

_(A/N should i make her get raped by the person who was suposed to be her little brother and have a baby vote yes or no or vote for it to be some one els that rapes her.)_


	5. ALMOST HOME BUT NOT RECOVERD

_nope dont own it

* * *

_

_Rillie: "There is not much to know. I am very good at school but not math I have this learning_

_ disability I understand simple math a bit but past multiplying which I cant even multiply big_

_ numbers I can not do it makes no since to me. I am pretty much a genius at other subjects I also_

_ am dyslexic. I want to be a doctor when I am older I have three months of school left until I_

_ graduate but Since I am moving to a different state I will probably have a year or so left because_

_ my school is one where kids graduate at like the age or sixteen but I was going to graduate early._

_ When my little brother found out that we were not related.

* * *

_

_Rillie: He never mined. So what do you do? I asked her afraid to tell her that he raped me I would just not think about of it,_

_Annie: I cook and take care of the kids. You will love it a home you can have Lucy's old room unless you would like to share with Ruthy. Well here we are home sweet home._

_Rillie: The house looked different in the light of day. As soon as the car stopped I got out and headed for the front door

* * *

sorry it is shory have writers block if you have any ideas tell me_

_ 1.) Boy_

_2.) girl_

_3.) 2 girls_

_4.) 2 boys_

_5.) boy girl_

_namess_

_post ideas for baby names_

_  
GIRL BOY  
_

_ STEVEN  
_


End file.
